Let's Find Us
by BeautifulxxDisasterx
Summary: No one thought they'd end up together, yet here they are. My 10 songfic drabbles, and here we have Jess and Rory. I was tagged again.


**Summary: No one thought they'd end up together, yet here they are. My 10 oneshot drabbles. I was tagged, again. :P**

_So basically, this is my third time being tagged. I just recently got into Gilmore Girls, and I was immediately rooting for Jess and Rory, so here it is._

_Here's what I did: First, I got my iPod, then I turned it to shuffle. During the duration of the song, I wrote a drabble to that song, and continued doing this for 10 songs. Now, I shall tag 5 more people. They are:_

_ForbiddenxMelody_

_Trunks lil' sis_

_hawaibabe_

_secretcastle_

_Stessa_

_There that is, and here this is. I hope you like it!_

_..._

**Let's Find Us**

1. On My Own: Three Days Grace

I stalked through the busy streets of New York. I had my eyes staring at my feet. As thoughts of that dump in Stars Hollow entered my mind, I shook my head. I didn't want to think about that. I didn't need to.

Everyone back there just thought I was some bad kid who would never pass the eleventh grade or make something of myself. I was always 'Jess Mariano, the stupid disgrace'. I rolled my eyes. It's not as if anyone would want me there. The only one I ever cared about there has had enough of me. It's not as if she would ever think of loving me as much as I love her.

I heaved a sigh and tried to forget about the life I left. I was learning how to live life on my own now. I don't need her or anyone else. I can just forget about the past, about everything that I never got to know.

No one knows that I lost my soul long ago.

I plopped onto a bench and took out my book. I immersed myself into the words, diving right in.

"Hi."

And suddenly she was there.

Heck, screw being alone.

2. The Show Must Go On: Queen (but the Carly Smithson version)

Rory wiped another tear from her blue eyes. She sat in the corner of the dark barn, knees brought up to her chest, arms squeezing them. She shook her head sightly. She didn't even know what she was living for, what anyone was living for. Sure there was Harvard or Yale, but...why?

Inside this dark barn, she could wish she was free. She could wish that her life was all her own, that she didn't feel this way, that she didn't care for him as much as she did, even when outside the dawn was beginning to break.

The brunette heaved a sigh and rested her head on the wood of the walls. She tried forgetting about it all. She didn't want to think about her second heartbreak, the second time her heart has broken.

Then she realized. Inside her heart was breaking, outside her make up was all over her face, but she could still smile. She was Rory Gilmore.

So she picked herself up off of the ground before Patty got there. She would go on, and she would forget about Jess.

After all, the show must go on.

3. Dead Wrong: The Fray

_Lorelai-_

_I want to thank you. For showing me how wrong I was. You know, people always told me that I was on the wrong path, but at least you gave me a chance. Rory always ended up telling me that I wasn't on the wrong path, but I know she's just saying that for my sake. _

_I know now that you were right. You always were._

_I guess that life has led me here. I know that you're worried about Rory, and I understand that. Just please trust me when I tell you that we're okay. We're really good actually. I love her. I thought you should know that._

_I'm trying my best here to let you understand me, to get my point across. I know that I was dead wrong, I do. But there was always a reason, and now there's a reason that I'm not there anymore. Maybe...maybe I'm changing now into something better, I just don't know. But I do know that I love Rory. And I know that I have a lot to thank you for._

_My story is nothing new in this world, but I have to say, it's all new to me. Sure I've read books and all but the real thing is much different then what they write in those books. It's all so much...bigger. _

_There's just one last thing I want to say before I end this thing that probably made no sense whatsoever. While I may be the reader, I am not the writer._

_I know that I was wrong, but have you ever thought that maybe...maybe you didn't see what Rory saw because you were scared?_

_Wishing you the best,_

_-Jess _

4. This River Is Wild: The Killers

She kissed me. Rory Gilmore just kissed me. We pulled apart and found ourselves looking at one another. The leaves were falling down to the ground slowly, some already there and crunching softly or being rustled. I glanced at Rory. She bit her lip, and I could tell that she was confused. I let out a breath. She just always had to hold her head up...I guess it would be a long way down if she ever fell. I wanted her to know that I'd been trying to to the right thing, that I'd been trying to be enough for her. I wanted her to know that I would catch her if she ever fell, that I would be there. I mean, I know this town here is nothing new, nothing much, but I wanted her to know that I would stay here all night if it meant being with her, if it meant us. But she turned, shook her head, told me not to talk about it, and ran. She ran straight for the hills, her perfect brunette hair flying behind her, leaving me with nothing but a bitter feeling inside of me. I guess that I should just keep to myself. I never got along with anyone else in this bloody town anyhow.

And there she goes.

--

I kissed him. I just kissed Jess Mariano. I ran up the hills, trying to catch my breath. I stuttered over a nervous welcome. I don't even know why I did this. Maybe I'm just tired of walking in this straight line for my whole life. This town that I live in isn't much, and I've always lived here. I just don't want to sit here, walk in the same way my whole life. I don't know. It's all so confusing. I want him to know, though, that if the current lets him go, I'll catch him. I care about him. I want him to be happy and to find something that makes him that way. And as I stood next to my mother, I couldn't help but wish I was back with Jess. I wanted to stay there all night with him, I wanted to be over there, not here. But I couldn't be.

And there he goes.

5. Write You A Song: Plain White T's

"I don't have much money, you know. And I don't really know how, and I'm trying to pay off debts, and I can't buy you big things or bing houses, but know that I would build you that house if I could and-"

"Jess, really, it's fine." Rory assured as she entwined her fingers with his. He brought them to his lips and kissed her hand softly.

"Are you sure?"

Rory leaned up and placed her lips on his.

"Yes." she mumbled against his lips. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"Good."

Hours later, they sat silently on the roof, stars twinkling above them. Jess's arm was wrapped around Rory's waist, and she had her head resting on his shoulder.

"You know what, love?"

"Hmm?"

"I have a surprise for you." he whispered. She sat up.

"I hate surprises, Jess. You know that."

"I know. But this is a good one."

"Promise?" she asked. He nodded. "Pinky promise?" she reassured. He sighed, but locked his pinky with hers.

"Pinky promise."

The boy pulled his guitar into his lap from its spot next to him.

"I told you that I can't give you much, but I'll have you know that I can write you a song. So that's what I did. And now, I will have your love, and you will have my song."

So Jess played Rory a song letting her know how much he loves her. Because that's what he could do, and that is all she wanted.

6. Over It: Katherine McPhee

"Come on, Rory! Let's just work this out. Please?" Jess asked, trying to gain back everything he needed in life. She shook her head.

"No Jess! Because I'm sick of it. I 'm sick of all these games, of all these lies. When I call, I know that you're not alone. And I'm not going to put up with that." Rory shot back.

"Rory, please. I love you." he pleaded, hope shining in his vibrant brown eyes. She shook her head.

"Then you should have thought about that before you broke my heart." she whispered, tears already present in her eyes.

"Don't be like this."

"Jess. I'm over this, okay? I can't keep wanting you to be wanting me anymore. It hurts too much. And I'm over it all. So don't call, don't come by my house, just don't make this harder for me then it already is. If you love me, then you'll stay away."

That was the first and last time that Rory Gilmore ever saw Jess Mariano cry.

7. Breathe In, Breathe Out: Mat Kearney

"Breathe Rory." Jess told her calmingly, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "Tell me what's wrong. Everyone bleeds like this sometimes, love."

She leaned her head on his shoulder and told him everything. She told him her doubts and her fears, her worries. She just didn't know what to do about anything anymore.

So Jess helped her out. He watched Rory break down right before her, but he sat there with her. He held her close to him, comforting best he could.

"I'll be here forever, you know. Even if everyone else leaves, I'm here." he promised as she calmed down. Rory looked up at him.

"Why?"

He locked eyes with her, and he saw that light again. He saw that reason to keep going, that reason he was there. He saw it.

"Because...because there's this light in your eyes that never goes out, even when you're crying. There's just something about you that makes is all worth it."

Rory matched his gaze and hesitantly inched forward. When she was close enough, she closed her eyes and closed the small gap between them, letting their lips touch softly.

Because Jess had that light, too.

8. Hurt: Johnny Cash 

He'd hurt himself today. Again. He just wanted to make sure that he still felt something, that maybe he wasn't so numb as he felt. Because as much as no one thought he did, he had feelings and thoughts.

Now, he didn't even know how he ended up here. Everyone he knew just left him, so why was he here? Why did he even try with Luke? Why did he even make those connections to just have himself left once again?

"Jess?" her voice echoed through the seemingly empty space. "Jess, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all."

"No, tell me. I can tell that something's wrong. So tell me."

"Why are you even here, Rory? You could have it all, you could have everything. If you hang around me, I'm just going to let you down. I'll hurt you." he spat.

"Why would you think that?"

"I wasn't always like this though. I wasn't always this...this empty, this numb." He looked up at her with a gaze that seemed to pierce right through her. Her breath caught in her throat. "But now, I'm here. And you're going to make something of yourself. I'd give you everything, Rory, I would. But the thing is...it wouldn't be much. In fact, it'd be some dirt, if that. In the end, when it all comes down to it, I'll let you down. I will hurt you, even if it's not what I want."

"Then I guess...I guess I'll take that chance."

_If I could start again  
A million miles away  
I would keep myself  
I would find a way_

9. Twisted: Carrie Underwood

Jess, I know that you might be bad for me, that you're a bit of a wrecking ball, that me being with you could ruin everything. But you broke down every bit of me that thought I wouldn't need you.

Everybody here keeps telling me that I'm in over my head. They tell me that I'm crazy, that this will never last. But none of them feel you loving me, that don't feel that. I may be crazy, but honestly, there's no going back.

This is all so messed up, so twisted. The more I think about it, the more I see that it's insane. I don't think that I will ever understand why, but I love you. And even if it's wrong or messed up or twisted, I will always love you.

10. Ain't Nothing Like The Real Thing: Marvin Gaye

"Hey Jess." she spoke into the phone, sending shivers down my spine.

"Hey, babe."

"How are you?"

"Not so great."

"Aw, why?"

"You know, I've got this picture of you, but it's nothing compared to you. It doesn't do anything. I've read your letters everyday since the day you left, but I still wish you were here more and more every day."

"Trust me, I know. I mean, it's hard to fall asleep at night without you here with me. And I'm always dreaming about being there or you being here, but when I wake up hoping it's reality, it's a dream."

"I just miss you."

"I always knew you were a softie." Rory joked. I chuckled.

"Don't tell anyone though. If Luke finds out, he'll never let me forget it."

"But Luke is a softie, too."

"Is he really?" I asked, my curiosity peaking.

"Oh yeah. Mom talks about it all the time."

"Thank you for this information Rory. I shall definitely be using it in the very near future."

"Good. Oh, but you can't tell him that I told you. Mom will never forgive me."

"My lips are sealed." I promised. I heard her sigh on the other end.

"Man, I miss you, Jess."

"I'm hard to live without." I joked. She laughed.

"Oh whatever."

"Hey, so are you."

"I know."

"It's not the same around here without you. Everything is much more quiet, not to mention there's so much _food_ here now!"

"Hey! I resent that."

"Ah, you know it's true. You are like a bottomless pit."

"Yes, but I am _your_ bottomless pit."

"This is very much true."

There was a short silence.

"And I'm glad you are." I whispered.

"Me too. What we have here Jess...I always knew we had it, but now I just know for sure. We have something..."

"Real." I finished for her.

"Yeah."

"I know. I don't think I've ever felt something this real before. Feel special you're part of it."

"Oh you have no idea how special I feel. But hey, I have to get back to work now, but I will see you tomorrow when you pick me up at the airport, m'kay?"

"Okay, love."

"Bye."

"And Rory?"

"Yeah Jess?"

"There's isn't nothing in this house of you that is better then the real you."

"I know. I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Bye."

"Bye, baby."

I hung up the phone and heaved a sigh.

There definitely wasn't anything like the real thing.

"Not even close." I muttered to the silence in our empty house.

...

_And there it is. My first Gilmore Girls. I hope you liked it!_

_Review, loves?_

_-Lani_


End file.
